In automotive vehicles such as trucks, it is common to utilize a lamp to delineate the outline or configuration of portions thereof such as the cab. In one well known type of such lamp shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,026, a housing is angularly adjustably mounted upon a base and supports a lamp in a shock mount.
One of the main disadvantages recognized in constructions such as that set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,026 arises from the complexity of assembly. The use of such a construction virtually precludes the application of any automated assembly procedures. As a consequence, the cost becomes prohibitive for applications where high volume requirements are present.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide an improved lamp which has a simple, effective shock absorbing mounting; which is easily assembled; and which will withstand severe usage without damage.